Misunderstood
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Especial de Valentine's Day. Vivendo boa parte de sua vida na América, Himuro nunca se preocupou com o Dia dos Namorados, chocolates e declarações de amor. Bem, ele ainda não havia conhecido Murasakibara...


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem à Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Misunderstood**

O dia estava frio e cinzento como somente um dia de fevereiro poderia estar.

Naquela manhã Himuro acordou cedo, antes mesmo de o relógio tocar. Seu banho foi rápido e quente, seu café da manhã delicioso e reforçado, e, quando o relógio marcava exatamente 7h30, o moreno deixou seu apartamento e ganhou a gelada rua de Tokyo. Havia movimento, tanto nas ruas quanto na estação de trem. A viagem até o colégio era breve, e ele precisaria permanecer solitário por apenas duas estações. Sua companhia diária, como de costume, embarcou entre várias pessoas, mas seria humanamente impossível não reparar em Murasakibara. Seus mais de dois metros de altura intimidavam a todos, e com certa facilidade o rapaz de cabelos roxos postou-se ao lado do Lançador.

O caminho até o colégio foi rotineiro. Os dois amigos falaram de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Não havia treino nos finais de períodos, devido aos testes, então não havia conversas sobre lances ou ataques, embora vez ou outra eles se pegassem comentando sobre o time de algum outro colégio. Foi lado a lado que os dois entraram na sala de aula, porém, o Pivô tomou seu lugar costumeiro: o último assento da fileira da janela. Aliás, Murasakibara era o único aluno que não entrava no sorteio de lugares. Seria inviável assistir aula se, por alguma ironia do destino, ele caísse com o primeiro assento, próximo à lousa. _E aqui dizemos adeus..._ Himuro acenou e deu as costas. Seu lugar naquele semestre ficava na fileira ao lado, mas ele mentiria se dissesse que não preferia o assento anterior, em frente a Murasakibara.

As aulas daquele dia se resumiriam a Matemática, Literatura, Língua Japonesa e Inglês. Todas aquelas matérias eram velhas conhecidas do moreno, logo, o dia não seria inédito ou arrastado. Na verdade, o Lançador estava um pouco curioso sobre o decorrer daquele catorze de fevereiro. A data em si não significava nada para ele, entretanto, ao entrar na sala de aula naquela manhã, Himuro sentiu os olhares femininos e então o significado veio-lhe devagar, fazendo-o se lembrar de certas coisas. De certas pessoas...

O moreno nunca havia tido uma namorada... ou um namorado. Seria um pouco absurdo afirmar que um rapaz de 16 anos havia tido _amantes_, pois a palavra continha um teor muito mais pesado e sórdido do que seu real significado. Para o Lançador, a categoria de "amante" era aquela em que ele colocava os rapazes com quem havia se envolvido naqueles anos. Eles nunca duraram muito, sempre sendo substituídos por outros e, no fim, Himuro nunca fez questão de estar acompanhado no Dia dos Namorados. Na América não havia a troca de chocolates, então, após todos aqueles anos em terra estrangeira, o moreno se sentia um pouco excitado com a ideia de viver algo novo, mesmo que passageiro e um pouco tolo. _Elas não estão olhando para mim,_ o Lançador acenou para uma garota que havia virado o rosto ao olhar naquela direção, _elas estão encarando outra pessoa._ Himuro virou o rosto, sorrindo e suspirando. O destino daquele, e de muitos olhares, nem sequer parecia dignado a prestar atenção. Murasakibara encarava a janela, enquanto sua mão direita segurava o peso de sua cabeça. O rapaz de cabelos roxos permaneceu naquela posição por alguns segundos, mas, de repente, como se alguém houvesse chamado o seu nome, o Pivô virou-se, encarando o moreno. Os dois se olharam, no entanto, Murasakibara apenas suspirou.

**x**

Não havia espaço vago na mesa do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. Cada milímetro de madeira estava ocupado por uma caixa ou um saquinho de bombons. As garotas fizeram fila para entregar seus mimos, e Himuro passou o tempo todo sentado, observando a cena e rindo consigo mesmo. Não houve declarações ou bilhetes apaixonados. As garotas se aproximavam, diziam alguma coisa e deixavam seus chocolates. Murasakibara agradecia, enquanto seus olhos violetas brilhavam com o prospecto de devorar todos aqueles doces. _Ele é como uma criança. Uma criança grande. As garotas o mimam porque pensam o mesmo._ O moreno sorriu, coçando a nuca e endireitando-se na cadeira.

"Atsushi, eu vou na frente, está bem?" O Lançador apontou para a porta.

"M-Mas, Muro-chin..." O rapaz de cabelos roxos não parecia ter gostado da ideia de ser deixado sozinho.

"Eu preciso comprar meu lanche. Estarei no lugar de sempre, certo? Tome o seu tempo com os seus presentes."

Himuro acenou, deixando a sala e seguindo pelo corredor. Por ser intervalo, os corredores estavam cheios e ele torcia para ainda ter alguma coisa comível na cafeteria do colégio. O caminho até o térreo foi feito devagar, e para sua felicidade pessoal havia pão de yakisoba e uma última fatia de rocambole de doce de leite. O moreno seguiu para o terraço, segurando uma pequenina sacola plástica que continha seu lanche e duas latinhas de suco. O vento gelado tocou seu rosto quando a porta foi aberta, fazendo-o virar-se e tremer levemente. Seu único olho visível se arregalou, ficando surpreso ao ver que ele tinha companhia. _Eu não a vi,_ o Lançador acenou para a garota que estava no fim da escada. _Eu nem ao menos senti que estava sendo seguido._

O que aconteceu em seguida não foi inédito para Himuro. A garota – que ele não conhecia, contudo , dissera ser um ano mais nova – confessou seus sentimentos em um canto do terraço, atrás da casinha que ligava à escadaria, e era escondida do vento frio. O moreno ouviu a tudo, olhar atento e um peso em seu coração. A rejeição deixou seus lábios de maneira gentil, se é que existia uma maneira gentil de dizer que: "Por mais que eu aprecie seus sentimentos e intenções, eu não posso correspondê-los."... _Porque eu gosto de rapazes_... Claro, a última parte jamais seria dita.

A garota não chorou ou pestanejou ou tentou conquistá-lo dizendo que aceitaria até mesmo uma relação puramente física. Ao invés disso, a menina de longos cabelos castanhos ofereceu uma bela e delicada caixinha rosada, pedindo que pelo menos aquilo fosse aceito. O Lançador segurou a caixa, devolvendo o gesto com um sorriso. A garota fez uma reverência e se afastou, deixando Himuro a sós com seu lanche, sobremesa e coração pesado. Ele sempre se sentia um pouco frio quando precisava rejeitar uma declaração de amor. _Eu nunca me declarei, então não sei o quão importante isso é, mas eu sei que não se faz uma garota chorar. _Ela não chorou, logo, o moreno sabia que não iria se martirizar por muito tempo.

"Muro-chin."

O Lançador virou-se, ficando surpreso pela segunda vez. Novamente ele não sentira a presença de outra pessoa, porém, dessa vez não havia garota alguma, e sim a figura de Murasakibara. O rapaz de cabelos roxos tinha um largo obento em mãos, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Himuro foi a maneira como aquela pessoa o encarava. Não havia sorriso ou expressão aborrecida e entediada. Os olhos violetas pareciam estranhamente sérios e os lábios bem preenchidos do Pivô estavam crispados em uma fina linha.

"Você demorou, Atsushi." O moreno aproximou-se e encostou-se à casinha do terraço. Suas costas deslizaram pela parede e ele se sentou com barulho.

Murasakibara permaneceu em pé, olhando-o como se esperasse por alguma coisa. O Lançador bateu com a mão no lugar vago ao seu lado e somente naquele momento sua companhia pareceu se mover. O rapaz de cabelos roxos sentou-se, entretanto, afastou-se no mesmo instante, mostrando claramente que aquela estranha atitude decorria unicamente da pessoa ao lado. _Ele está bravo,_ pensou Himuro ao abrir seu pão de yakisoba. Seus olhos fitaram sua companhia, não vendo as dezenas de caixas de bombons que ele havia ganhado.

"Você não trouxe seus chocolates, Atsushi?"

"Não." A resposta foi curta e dita em voz baixa. O Pivô abriu seu obento e foi impossível para o moreno não sentir o próprio estômago roncar. A mãe de Murasakibara era chef de um importante restaurante e não era segredo para ninguém que os lanches que o filho trazia todos os dias eram sem dúvidas os mais admirados do colégio. "Você quer uma omelete?"

"Sim." O Lançador sorriu. Ele era um grande fã de omeletes. O rapaz de cabelos roxos segurou os hashis, que pareciam pequenos para suas grandes mãos, e levou o pedaço de omelete até os lábios de Himuro, que sorriu, mastigando e engolindo com vontade. "Obrigado, estava deliciosa."

O Pivô voltou a encarar seu obento, concentrando-se somente em comer. O moreno retornou sua atenção ao seu pão de yakisoba e, embora tudo parecesse normal, como qualquer outro dia, ele ainda sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. O céu nublado não o deixava animado e a temperatura fria não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Todavia, o que o incomodava de verdade era a discreta indiferença que recebia. _Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada e Atsushi não é o tipo de pessoa que se aborrece com as coisas. É preciso muito para tirá-lo do sério._ O Lançador estava na metade de seu sanduíche quando decidiu que, ao terminar sua refeição, iria perguntar diretamente o que estava acontecendo. Se fosse algum problema pessoal ele tentaria ao máximo ajudar seu amigo. _E se eu fiz alguma coisa eu irei me desculpar..._

Murasakibara foi o último a terminar de comer. Não havia sobrado um único grão de arroz em seu obento, e ele ainda devorou dois bombons que estavam dentro de seu bolso. Um deles fora oferecido para Himuro, que declinou com um sorriso, satisfeito com o rocambole. _Eu não sou fã de doces, para ser sincero. _O horário do intervalo estava no fim e, ao ver sua companhia de pé, o moreno decidiu que era hora de questionar.

"Espere um momento Atsushi." O Lançador bateu a poeira de sua calça. O alto garoto virou-se e o olhou de cima, como sempre acontecia. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Hm?" O rapaz de cabelos roxos manteve a mesma expressão neutra.

"Você parece... diferente. Sempre conversamos enquanto comemos e você nem ao menos tentou roubar meu lanche. Eu estou preocupado."

"É mesmo, Muro-chin?" O estranho cinismo fez Himuro engolir seco. _Ele está _realmente_ bravo..._ "Mas eu não acho que você possa me ajudar, Muro-chin. Se você não consegue ver o que _fez_, então não me pergunte."

O Pivô deu as costas e recomeçou a andar. O moreno sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e suas pernas se moveram mais rápido, passando por sua companhia e parando em frente a ele.

"O que houve, Atsushi? Por que você está falando dessa maneira?"

A resposta de Murasakibara foi o silêncio. Seus braços foram cruzados e ele virou o rosto para a direita, mostrando claramente que se recusava a falar. O Lançador, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava. Seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto mais alto, esperando que aquela teimosia desnecessária passasse para que eles pudessem conversar. _Eu detesto quando Atsushi age como criança. Eu não me importo que ele aja assim normalmente, mas se o assunto é sério então deveria ser tratado com seriedade. _O rapaz de cabelos roxos virou o rosto após alguns segundos, mas mantinha a mesma expressão.

"Por que você aceitou o chocolate daquela garota, Muro-chin? O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui em cima?"

A expressão de Himuro mudou de séria para surpresa. Seus lábios se entreabriram, enquanto sua mente tentava racionalizar a relação entre uma coisa e outra.

"Ela me deu o chocolate por que quis. Eu estava aqui primeiro, ela apareceu depois. Nós sempre almoçamos aqui em cima, não é? M-Mas... por que a pergunta?"

"Como você pôde aceitar o chocolate de outra pessoa, Muro-chin?" O Pivô parecia irritado.

"Por quê?" O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas. "Você recebeu uma caixa de bombons de cada garota da sala e eu tenho certeza de que até o fim do dia você receberá mais. Por que eu não posso aceitar?" _Nada disso faz sentido!_

"Eu não sabia que você era infiel, Muro-chin" Murasakibara deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que o Lançador desse dois para trás. Quando queria aquela pessoa sabia muito bem como intimidar. _É a altura. Qualquer um se sentiria inferior se alguém de mais de dois metros o encarasse._ "Nenhum dos meus chocolates veio com uma declaração. As garotas me deram chocolate por amizade."

Himuro sentiu como se de repente seu mundo houvesse se tornado maior. Uma estranha e incomoda sensação apertou seu peito. As palavras faltaram-lhe momentaneamente e sua companhia utilizou essa oportunidade para continuar:

"Quantas garotas já se confessaram para você? Você disse _não_ para _todas_?" Havia certa maldade naquelas palavras e aquilo fez o moreno ficar sério. Aquele tipo de discurso não combinava com o rapaz de cabelos roxos, alguém geralmente quieto, de poucas reações, contudo, de bom coração. "Você alguma vez já falou sobre mim? Já disse que não tinha interesse por ter um namorado?"

"Namorado?!" O Lançador riu. O riso deixou seus lábios sem que ele percebesse, apenas uma reação natural. "Eu não sou seu namorado!"

O dia se tornou um pouco mais frio quando o Pivô o encarou. Seus belos olhos violetas o olhavam tão profundamente que Himuro não conseguiu manter seus próprios olhos naquela direção. Murasakibara colocou a mão dentro do bolso do casaco do colégio, retirando uma pequena caixinha que foi jogada ao chão. O rapaz de cabelos roxos deu meia-volta e se afastou, em silêncio e deixando o moreno completamente sozinho. O Lançador precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir reaprender a mover-se e seu corpo automaticamente ajoelhou-se, pegando a caixa de bombons e não ficando surpreso ao ver seu nome escrito no cartão. _O que eu fiz?_ Himuro abriu a delicada tampa, prestando atenção aos detalhes. Havia meia dúzia de chocolates, todos com formatos de ursos. Nenhum deles havia se quebrado e foi com gosto que o moreno colocou um em sua boca. _Delicioso e triste._ O Lançador fechou a caixa, colocando-a dentro de seu casaco, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. _Eu nem ao menos tive a oportunidade de pedir desculpas..._

Himuro retornou para a classe, entretanto, sua companhia não estava mais lá. As garotas se aproximaram, formando um círculo de rostos preocupados e que queriam saber por que "Murasakibara-kun foi embora tão de repente?". A resposta do moreno foi um menear de ombros, dizendo que talvez seu amigo não estivesse se sentindo bem. Longos suspiros e comentários preocupados ocuparam breves segundos, até que o professor entrasse na sala. O Lançador sentou-se em seu lugar, porém, sabendo que não conseguiria oferecer sua atenção para Matemática, embora fosse necessário. O caderno foi aberto e seus olhos foram para a lousa, no entanto, Himuro mesmo não estava presente. Ele tinha até o final da tarde para pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse resolver aquela situação. _Tem que ser hoje. Eu preciso encontrar alguma coisa hoje._

**x**

Ninguém nunca disse ao moreno que era quase impossível encontrar um bom presente de Dia dos Namorados... no Dia dos Namorados.

O Lançador deixou o colégio após a última aula, e isso significava um céu parcialmente escuro e lojas parcialmente fechadas. Suas pernas o levaram com pressa ao centro comercial e, sabendo que teria pouco tempo para pesquisar, Himuro não se limitou ao preço, mas sim a qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como um sincero pedido de desculpas. _Não existe garantia de que ele vá me desculpar, mas eu preciso tentar. Eu fui muito insensível._

A primeira parada foi uma confeitaria, porém, a ideia foi automaticamente afastada. Murasakibara era excelente confeiteiro e depois que provou o bolo do amigo, o moreno teve certeza de que jamais comeria coisa melhor em outro lugar. _Eu não gosto de doces, mas ele diminuiu a quantidade de açúcar e adicionou mais frutas. Ao final, eu nem ao menos lembrei que estava comendo um pedaço de bolo._ Aquele pensamento fez o Lançador engolir seco. _Ele sempre está fazendo coisas que me agradam, à sua maneira, claro, entretanto, sempre se mostrando presente. O que eu fiz?_ A loja de chocolates estava abarrotada de pessoas, provavelmente na mesma situação em que ele se encontrava. Foi difícil pedir passagem e entrar, todavia, a pior parte definitivamente foi ver as prateleiras vazias. Uma atendente se aproximou, perguntando se Himuro queria algo específico, contudo, a resposta que ofereceu foi vaga, exatamente como o moreno se sentia naquele instante. A jovem moça mostrou algumas das caixas que ainda não haviam sido vendidas, no entanto, nada parecia agradar o Lançador. _Não é suficiente. Uma caixa de bombons não é suficiente. _

Os olhos negros fitaram o entorno e Himuro abriu um meio sorriso, apontando para o alto. A atendente sorriu, afastando-se e pegando uma pequena escadinha que estava atrás do balcão. O gigantesco urso de pelúcia foi retirado da prateleira de cima, parando na altura do moreno.

"E uma caixa dos melhores bombons. N-Não... Duas caixas, por favor."

"Sua namorada deve ser uma garota de sorte." Sorriu a atendente enquanto separava os pedidos. "E muito amada também!"

"Você não faz ideia..."

As caixas foram colocadas dentro de uma bela sacola escura, enquanto o Lançador segurava o urso de pelúcia. O total de sua compra fez sua carteira se tornar praticamente vazia, mas Himuro nunca ficou tão feliz por ter gastado dinheiro. _Terei de passar o restante do mês comendo tudo pela metade,_ o moreno riu ao deixar a loja. O céu havia se tornado totalmente escuro, e ele precisou virar o urso ou não conseguiria enxergar o caminho. _Eu não posso pegar o trem. Nesse horário ele deve estar cheio e eu acabarei sujando meu presente._ O urso era todo branco, com exceção do interior das patas, os olhos, o focinho e o coração vermelho preso à barriga. O Lançador continuou a andar, indiferente à brisa gelada que tocava sua pele. A caminhada o esquentaria e ele utilizaria aqueles minutos para pensar no que diria para Murasakibara. _Eu somente espero que ele possa me desculpar._

**x**

Murasakibara morava em um largo sobrado localizado em uma belíssima rua arborizada.

Normalmente, os canteiros estavam sempre decorados com vistosas flores, a grama dos jardins era verde e por diversas vezes Himuro fez aquele caminho enquanto ouvia o cantar dos pássaros. Entretanto, naquela noite, não havia paisagem bela aos olhos e não somente pelo horário. A noite envolvera a cidade, porém, a rua era bem iluminada. O moreno parou de andar, erguendo o rosto e encarando uma grande macieira. _Eu me lembro dessa árvore. Na primavera as crianças costumam sentar à sua sombra. Eu realmente espero poder revê-la novamente... logo. _A residência que ele procurava surgiu após mais dois minutos de caminhada e o Lançador sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso. Abrir o pequeno portão foi um pouco difícil por causa do urso e das sacolas, contudo, ao final ele manejou bem. Seus pés cruzaram o pequeno jardim, seguindo pelo caminho cimentado. Três degraus separavam o jardim da soleira e, pela primeira vez desde que conheceu o rapaz de cabelos roxos, Himuro sentiu-se intimado em estar ali._ Eu não posso desistir agora. A pior parte ainda está por vir._

O dedo ergueu-se com dificuldade, apertando a campainha. Seu rosto afundou-se nas costas do urso e por um momento seus olhos quase se fecharam. _E se não for ele a atender a porta? E se for a mãe? Ou o pai?_ O moreno sentiu pânico. Real pânico. Em segundos sua mente viu diversos cenários, um mais constrangedor do que o outro. _O que eu direi? Que um amigo veio entregar um urso de pelúcia e caixas de chocolates? Um amigo homem ainda por cima?_ O Lançador deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o barulho da chave girando na fechadura. Seu coração bateu forte e descompassado e ele tinha certeza de que suava frio. _Por Deus, existe um coração no peito do urso. Como eu irei explicar o "I love you"!? Eu deveria ter ido para casa!_

A porta foi aberta e Himuro apertou os olhos, escondendo-se atrás do urso. Não houve nenhuma pergunta ou barulho e por alguns segundos ele sentiu como se fizesse parte de um sonho. Seus pés queriam se mover, correr e se afastar, no entanto, não havia movimento algum em suas pernas. A respiração tornou-se alta e o moreno desviou a cabeça, o suficiente para enxergar um pouco a soleira, ou pelo menos parte dela. Ele viu o piso de madeira escuro e brilhoso, e sobre ele haviam duas longas pernas. _Eu conheço esses pés..._ O Lançador sentiu a tensão se dissipar pouco a pouco. _Ele tem que importar os tênis porque não encontramos seu número por aqui. _As mãos seguraram o urso com força e o Lançador o esticou na direção de sua nova companhia. Todavia, foi preciso mais outros segundos para que ele mostrasse seu rosto.

"Boa noite, Atsushi." A voz soou baixa e Himuro sorriu.

"Ah... é _você_, Muro-chin." Murasakibara coçou a nuca. Ele estava na divisa entre a porta e a entrada. Seu corpo pendia para frente, pois ele não conseguia ficar em pé sem bater a testa na entrada. Naquela noite ele vestia um conjunto esportivo vermelho e branco e havia um pirulito em sua mão.

"Sim, sou eu." O moreno tentou não se abalar com aquela recepção não tão calorosa. Sua companhia nunca foi a pessoa mais animada do mundo, e ele sabia bem que merecia o tratamento extra. "Eu vim porque preciso entregar algo a você."

"É mesmo?" Os olhos violetas do Pivô encararam automaticamente o urso e a sacola de chocolates.

"Eu sei que seus pais estão em casa, então serei breve. Eu gostaria de conversar com você, mas vamos deixar isso para out—"

"Eles não estão." Murasakibara apontou para o canto direito. O lugar aonde deveria estar o carro da família estava vago. "Eles saíram para jantar."

"Oh! Eu entendo." O Lançador engoliu seco. O nervosismo havia retornado. "Eu poderia entrar? Prometo que serei breve."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos o estudou por alguns segundos antes de adentrar a casa e fazer sinal para que Himuro fizesse o mesmo. O moreno sentiu-se melhor logo que entrou, sabendo que ficaria longe do frio por alguns minutos.

"Aqui. É para você." O Lançador ofereceu o urso – que foi segurado com facilidade e com uma única mão – e a sacola.

O Pivô aceitou e não disse nada. Himuro retirou os sapatos e seguiu o anfitrião, cruzando a larga sala de estar. O sobrado era grande e os móveis pareciam ter sido feitos para comportar alguém tão alto quanto Murasakibara. Os dois seguiram até a escada que levaria ao segundo andar, e o caminho foi feito no mais puro silêncio. O moreno ouviu seus próprios passos ao pisar na madeira do andar de cima, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que estivera ali. _Três semanas. Nós geralmente nos encontramos no meu apartamento, porém, dessa vez viemos para cá. Estava chovendo... _O Lançador sentiu o rosto tornar-se rubro. _Nós fizemos sexo no sofá e depois subimos para o quarto. Foi bom. Atsushi me tratou com gentileza, mesmo sabendo que não preciso de certas delicadezas._

A porta do quarto do rapaz de cabelos roxos era do tamanho exato. _Se ele crescer eles terão de aumentar a porta, _o cômodo estava quente e Himuro tentou não se deixar envolver demais com sentimentalismos. Seus olhos encararam a larga cama, contudo, logo desviaram. Eles estavam em um local perigoso, e, no fundo, ele não sabia se conseguiria ter aquela conversa enquanto sua mente lhe mostrava tantas lembranças. O Pivô sentou-se sobre a cama, colocando a sacola ao seu lado, e abraçando o urso com possessividade. O moreno sorriu para a cena, achando-a adorável.

"Você sabe por que eu vim até aqui, não, Atsushi?" O Lançador sentou-se na ponta da cama, um pouco afastado. O silêncio respondia sua pergunta, ele sabia. "Você foi embora tão rápido que não tivemos a chance de conversarmos."

"Não há nada para conversar." Murasakibara disse baixo. O cabo do pirulito deixou sua boca e ele o jogou no cesto de lixo localizado embaixo da cama.

"Mas é claro que há." Himuro virou-se, juntando as sobrancelhas e ficando sério. "Você não diz todas aquelas coisas e vai embora, Atsushi. Eu tenho o direito de me explicar."

"E para quê? Você vai dizer a mesma coisa, Muro-chin, e eu não quero ouvir." O rapaz de cabelos roxos o encarava diretamente. Aquilo só tornava as coisas mais complicadas.

"Você não sabe o que eu vim dizer. Não coloque palavras na minha boca."

O Pivô apertou os olhos e desviou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Eu quero me desculpar pelo que eu disse... ou o que não disse." O moreno continuou. "Você tem razão em estar chateado. Eu fui insensível e não levei seus sentimentos em consideração."

"Engraçado..." Murasakibara voltou a encará-lo, entretanto, dessa vez havia uma pitada de crueldade naqueles belíssimos olhos violetas. "Porque você me pareceu extremamente gentil com aquela garota. Por que não disse que não tinha interesse, pois tem namorado? Oh, espere... você não tem, não é?"

A veia na testa do Lançador tremeu. As poucas vezes que ele entrou em uma discussão com aquela pessoa ele desistiu na metade do caminho. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres, quando queria, possuía um nível de teimosia que ia além do limite. O rapaz de cabelos roxos conseguia ser cruel, a ponto de parecer outra pessoa. _Ele nunca falou comigo dessa forma. Para Atsushi ser tão frio é porque realmente se chateou com o que aconteceu. Se eu não tomar cuidado eu vou perdê-lo... não somente como companhia, mas como amigo._ Aquele pensamento fez Himuro sentir-se um pouco desesperado. A imagem de Kagami Taiga surgiu em sua mente e foi impossível não pensar que, no final, talvez fosse seu destino ficar completamente sozinho. _Mas eu não quero perdê-lo... Não Atsushi... Ele é diferente._

"Eu não sabia que éramos namorados, Atsushi. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso." O moreno fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não era justo. _Eu estou indiretamente passando a responsabilidade para ele, quando Atsushi é a vítima. Eu sabia, desde o começo, o que estava fazendo. Eu tinha experiência antes de conhecê-lo, mas sei que fui o primeiro na vida dele. Se tem alguém que deveria ter sido o responsável por essa história esse alguém sou eu. _"Você não faria as coisas que fizemos com qualquer um, certo?" A pergunta foi retórica. O Lançador não precisou encarar o Pivô para ter essa certeza. "Eu sinto muito por não ter levado seus sentimentos em consideração."

Himuro encarou as próprias mãos, impossibilitado de oferecer um segundo olhar para o rapaz sentado tão próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. O silêncio voltou a envolvê-los, até o barulho do colchão fazer com que o moreno virasse o rosto. Murasakibara havia se arrastado até o seu lado, no entanto, não o encarava. _Ele parece ainda mais alto, _o Lançador sorriu triste ao notar que batia um pouco acima da altura do ombro de sua companhia.

"Eu disse que não me importo com o que aconteceu com você na Améria e não quero saber sobre o tempo que passou lá, porém, você está no Japão agora e aqui nós levamos as coisas a sério." O rapaz de cabelos roxos parecia estranhamente calmo. "O quão sério você está, Muro-chin?"

Os dois olhos de Himuro estavam bem abertos. Ele havia afastado a franja, para assim poder encarar totalmente sua companhia. _O quão sério eu estou? _O moreno encarou o grande urso que estava ao lado da sacola de bombons. Automaticamente sua mente remeteu ao trajeto que fez até ali, no frio e carregando aquele enorme presente enquanto sentia os olhos alheios e ouvia os comentários. Entretanto, a imagem mental que realmente fez diferença foi lembrar-se da sensação ruim que sentiu ao ouvir todas aquelas coisas no terraço. _Eu já terminei com amantes, fui rejeitado e passei por experiências ruins, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu não quero perder. Quando Atsushi me deu as costas eu senti pela primeira vez que estava completamente sozinho._ A mão esquerda esticou-se, tocando a grande mão do Pivô. Os dedos se entrelaçaram devagar e o Lançador ergueu os olhos, pronto para fazer a pergunta que veio ensaiando desde que deixara o colégio.

"Você quer ser meu namorado, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara o encarava com uma estranha seriedade, e que não combinava com sua personalidade. Os únicos momentos em que aquela pessoa se tornava séria era quando envolvia basquete – esse fazia surgir no rapaz de cabelos roxos mais raiva e ira do que seriedade – e quando envolvia algum de seus doces. Todavia, naquele momento Himuro sentiu que havia ganhado certa importância na vida daquela pessoa e ser levado a sério pelo Pivô significava que não teria mais volta.

"Você não está dizendo isso somente para que eu o desculpe, não é, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas sua voz não soou irônica ou cruel.

"Mas é claro que não. Eu estou sendo totalmente sincero. Se vamos fazer isso, então que seja feito corretamente." O moreno sentiu-se estranhamente adulto ao dizer aquilo. _É a primeira vez que peço alguém em namoro. Eu sempre recusei os pedidos. Nunca achei que viveria para ouvir essas palavras deixarem meus lábios._

"Hm..." O rapaz de cabelos roxos pareceu ponderar. Os olhos violetas, contudo, não piscaram um único momento. "Mas você tem que prometer que nunca mais irá receber chocolates de garotas."

"Eu prometo." O Lançador sorriu. _Seria crueldade pedir que ele fizesse o mesmo, e eu entendi o teor da proposta._

"E você não pode aceitar confissões, entendeu? Nenhuma!"

"Eu prometo."

"E quando uma garota se apr—"

A frase foi interrompida quando Himuro puxou sua companhia – agora, oficialmente, namorado – pela jaqueta esportiva e invadiu sua boca com um afoito beijo. O Pivô pareceu surpreso, entretanto, rapidamente soube o que fazer. Suas mãos trouxeram o moreno para o seu colo em um único movimento, como se o Lançador não pesasse absolutamente nada. As mãos de Himuro seguraram o belo rosto de Murasakibara, enquanto seus joelhos se acomodavam sobre o colchão.

"Apenas diga que me perdoa, por favor." O moreno moveu os lábios devagar. Ele queria ouvir, diretamente daquela boca, que ele havia sido perdoado. _Ou eu jamais esquecerei a cena do terraço..._

O rapaz de cabelos roxos engoliu seco e pareceu momentaneamente perdido nas próprias palavras.

"Eu te perdoo, Muro-chin."

"Obrigado!"

Um largo e satisfeito sorriso cortou os lábios do Lançador. Sua testa encostou-se a de seu amante, e seus braços envolveram o pescoço do Pivô, abraçando-o forte. Ele sentiu a carícia ser retribuída e seus olhos finalmente se fecharam. _Ele cheira a banho tomado... _Himuro respirou fundo, deixando que seu nariz tocasse o pescoço de Murasakibara e sentindo o aroma do shampoo de baunilha. _Até os cabelos dele cheiram a doces... é um pouco tentador. _O moreno balançou a própria cabeça, tentando afastar aquele tipo de pensamento. _Os pais dele estarão de volta e eu não vim aqui para isso._ O Lançador afastou-se um pouco para trás e sorriu para o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

"O que acha de passar o final de semana em meu apartamento?" Himuro correu a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do Pivô, contornando o maxilar. "Podemos estudar para os testes finais e outras coisas..."

"Hm..." Murasakibara não tinha expressão alguma. "Nós podemos fazer _outras coisas_ aqui."

"Não, não podemos." O moreno estava preparado para aquilo. Seu amante era extremamente disposto para duas coisas: comer doces e fazer sexo. Durante todos aqueles meses, o rapaz de cabelos roxos nunca havia recusado nenhuma de suas investidas. _Superficialmente Atsushi parece uma criança grande. Ele é teimoso e infantil para certas coisas, mas para outras ele é bem adulto. É um pouco reconfortante saber que sou o único capaz de ver o quão sério ele consegue ser para alguns assuntos..._ "Seus pais voltarão em breve e eu não correrei risco algum."

"Eles não voltarão tão cedo. Eles sempre saem no Dia dos Namorados e retornam tarde." O Pivô segurou a cintura do Lançador com força, puxando-o mais para perto. Himuro gemeu baixo, tentando sair daquela posição, no entanto, sabendo que seria impossível.

_Isso é ruim... Eu não vou conseguir me controlar..._ O moreno sentia a ereção embaixo de seu colo, e seu próprio corpo começava a responder àquele contato indireto. _Eu preciso ser o adulto aqui._ O Lançador tentou se soltar novamente, mas parou de se mover ao sentir uma das mãos de seu amante segurar seus dois pulsos de uma vez. _É tão injusto. Ele sabe que eu jamais vencerei uma luta física._ A mão livre de Murasakibara segurou o rosto de Himuro, mantendo-o firme antes de voltar a beijá-lo. A língua entrou apressada dentro da boca do moreno e foi impossível recusá-la. Pouco a pouco o moreno sentiu suas forças serem extintas. Suas mãos ainda tentaram, em vão e em uma batalha perdida, afastar-se daqueles braços, porém, o longo beijo destruiu qualquer coragem que o Lançador pudesse ter. Seu corpo foi colocado com gentileza sobre a cama, e ele permaneceu imóvel enquanto seu amante retirava o gigantesco urso de pelúcia e a sacola com as caixas de bombons. _Eu preciso me mover..._ O rapaz de cabelos roxos levantou-se e foi até a porta, trancando-a e seguindo na direção do guarda-roupa. Uma das portas foi aberta e ele a fechou depois de pegar o tubo de lubrificante e uma caixa de preservativos. Tudo foi colocado sobre a cama e somente nesse momento o Pivô voltou para a companhia de Himuro. Seu joelho tocou o colchão e ele inclinou-se sobre o rapaz que estava por baixo, criando uma gigantesca sombra.

"Nós somos namorados agora, Muro-chin. Vamos fazer coisas que namorados fazem."

"N-Nós podemos fazer isso sábado? S-Seus pais, Atsushi."

Murasakibara revirou os olhos, retirando a gravata do moreno com um único puxão. Os olhos do Lançador se arregalaram e ele ficou surpreso pela rapidez com que foi parcialmente despido. Seu cachecol, casaco de inverno e camisa foram para o chão, deixando-o apenas com a calça do colégio. A mão do rapaz de cabelos roxos tocou seu peito, fazendo-o gemer baixo. O Pivô abaixou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que seus lábios fisgassem o mamilo esquerdo. O gemido que deixou os lábios de Himuro foi alto, todavia, não tão alto quanto o segundo gemido, que ocorreu quando Murasakibara tocou também seu baixo ventre. Seus longos dedos seguraram a ereção com firmeza, fazendo o moreno se contorcer.

"A-Atsushi... e-eu... entendi..." O moreno adiantou-se. Seu corpo sentou-se sobre a cama e ele tentava respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos esboçou um quase neutro meio sorriso e o Lançador inclinou-se à frente, empurrando seu amante na direção do colchão. Seu corpo sentou-se novamente sobre o colo do Pivô, contudo, dessa vez não havia inocência no ato. Ele sentiu a ereção e seu corpo arrepiou-se com o prospecto de ser possuído. A jaqueta vermelha foi aberta e retirada, e o mesmo aconteceu com a camiseta branca que Murasakibara vestia. Himuro passou a língua sobre os lábios, encarando o corpo extremamente pálido do rapaz de cabelos roxos. As pontas de seus dedos desceram pelo abdômen definido, contornando os músculos e chegando à perigosa linha da calça. _Eu não vou conseguir me controlar agora, então espero que os pais de Atsushi demorem._ As mãos do moreno desceram a calça vermelha, fazendo com que a roupa de baixo branca seguisse o mesmo caminho. As peças foram jogadas ao chão e o Pivô arrastou-se para o meio da cama. O Lançador o seguiu, ficando sobre ele e depositando um gentil beijo em seu pescoço antes de descer até a região que queria. O segundo beijo foi depositado na coxa direita de Murasakibara e pela primeira vez sua voz ecoou pelo quarto. A pele tornou-se arrepiada e Himuro sorriu satisfeito. Suas mãos seguraram a ereção e seus olhos se fecharam no exato momento em que sua língua tocou o membro de seu amante.

A primeira vez que o moreno colocou o membro de outro rapaz em seus lábios foi há três anos. Era pequeno, do mesmo tamanho que o dele, mas foi naquele exato momento que o Lançador soube que seu interesse realmente era pelo mesmo sexo. Sua vida sexual sempre foi parcialmente satisfatória. Havia os bons amantes e os maus amantes; aqueles que sabiam fazer sexo realmente, e aqueles que apenas fingiam, usando-o como uma espécie de lata de lixo. Himuro foi duas vezes o ativo da relação. As experiências foram interessantes, entretanto, não passaram de experiências, pois, o que o moreno realmente gostava era de ser envolvido... de ter outro homem dentro dele.

As preliminares sempre foram partes importantes para ele. Era naquele momento que o Lançador sabia se teria uma boa ou má relação. Antes de retornar ao Japão, seu melhor amante havia sido um canadense. Os dois se conheceram jogando basquete e o que começou na quadra terminou na cama do dormitório da faculdade em que o rapaz estudava. Por duas semanas Himuro visitou aquela pessoa e por duas semanas ele esteve nos braços de alguém que realmente sabia o que fazia. Os movimentos, os gestos, o corpo... Quando o intercâmbio terminou e o canadense retornou para o seu país, o moreno se sentiu levemente triste. Eles nunca conversavam com palavras, no entanto, o entendimento com os corpos era fluente.

Todavia, ele veio ao Japão. E foi em sua terra natal que o Lançador conheceu – o que ele gostava de chamar, para si mesmo, claro – "o melhor sexo da minha vida". A primeira vez que ele viu Murasakibara, Himuro pensou que aquela pessoa era _alta_. A primeira vez que os dois se beijaram, o moreno pensou que beijos com gosto de pirulitos de cereja eram definitivamente os melhores. E, a primeira vez que os dois dividiram a mesma cama, o Lançador pensou como havia passado aqueles três anos com amantes tão _inferiores_. _Foi bagunçado e extremamente doloroso..._ Himuro jamais se esqueceria da dor. _Era a primeira vez de Atsushi, e eu fiz praticamente tudo, mas foi simplesmente incrível._

O moreno gemeu, juntando as sobrancelhas e sentindo-se um pouco contrariado. _Você sabe que jamais conseguirá, desista._ Sua língua subiu pelo membro do rapaz de cabelos roxos, umedecendo toda a extensão e tentando novamente colocá-la por inteiro em sua boca. A tarefa era impossível, ele sabia. O Pivô do colégio Yousen tinha um corpo proporcional para os seus mais de dois metros de altura. O Lançador precisou de três meses até se acostumar com o _tamanho_ do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres, já que todos os seus amantes anteriores foram medianos. Contudo, a espera valeu à pena. O sexo, que inicialmente era um pouco contido, transformou-se na melhor experiência da vida de Himuro. Porém, mesmo após todos aqueles meses, ele se sentia frustrado por não conseguir oferecer certos mimos para seu amante. _Eu sei que ele gosta disso. Eu só queria conseguir fazer direito. _Os olhos negros se abriram e o moreno parou o que fazia ao sentir a mão de Murasakibara em sua cabeça. O rapaz de cabelos roxos tinha o rosto corado e pedia para que ele parasse. _Desculpe, eu não estou fazendo direito..._ O Lançador corou. Ele sabia que era bom naquilo, mas havia certos truques que infelizmente não funcionavam no Pivô.

Murasakibara o puxou, invertendo as posições e fazendo-o deitar. Himuro acomodou-se melhor sobre a cama, movendo as pernas e deixando que seu amante o observasse como queria. _Atsushi gosta de olhar..._ Seus olhos seguiram as mãos do rapaz de cabelos roxos, vendo-o pegar o tubo de lubrificante. _Ele está com pressa. Geralmente nós demoramos um longo tempo nas preliminares. Não que eu me importe de ir mais rápido. _O conteúdo do frasco foi despejado parcialmente sobre a mão do Pivô e o moreno afastou as pernas deliberadamente. O primeiro dedo o penetrou devagar, e seu corpo reagiu como sempre reagia. A dor não foi suficiente para fazê-lo gemer, então ele tentou permanecer o mais imóvel possível. Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo relaxou em poucos segundos. Ele sabia que precisaria de alguns minutos de preparação por ser o único beneficiário naquela história. Um segundo dedo pediu passagem e logo tornou-se impossível para o Lançador não gemer. Todavia, não havia dor. Murasakibara atingira seu ponto especial e o massageava com uma torturante insistência. Quando o terceiro dedo pediu passagem, Himuro já gemia alto e seu corpo recebia a invasão sem dor ou desconforto. Seu corpo começava a se tornar quente e partiu dele mesmo a iniciativa para que eles seguissem para outro nível. O moreno chamou o rapaz de cabelos roxos e aquele era o sinal. O Lançador moveu-se devagar, virando-se e afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Tem certeza, Muro-chin?" A voz do Pivô soou próxima à sua orelha direita, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

"Sim..." Himuro respondeu baixo. Aquela era sua posição favorita e daquele ângulo ele sabia que sentiria menos dor.

O som da caixa de preservativos sendo aberta chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, que tremia de antecipação. Uma das mãos de seu amante segurou seu quadril e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele sentiu a ereção de Murasakibara em sua entrada, e a maneira como era penetrada. Seus lábios se entreabriram e gemeram, parando apenas quando o rapaz de cabelos roxos estava totalmente dentro dele. _É muito... eu mal consigo me mover. _O Lançador respirava fundo, tentando ficar parado. Seu corpo precisaria de algumas estocadas até se acostumar, e aqueles primeiros movimentos eram sempre difíceis. O Pivô retirou-se, penetrando-o logo em seguida. Aquele movimento foi repetido por mais oito vezes, até que o ritmo posse imposto. Himuro apertava a roupa de cama, sentindo os nós de seus dedos se tornarem brancos, tamanha a força empregada para não perder o controle. Seu corpo havia se acostumado, restando apenas o mais puro e cru prazer.

Fazer sexo com Murasakibara sempre foi _muito_. Quando o rapaz de cabelos roxos passava os finais de semana em seu apartamento – isso, claro, quando não havia treino – os dois basicamente não deixavam o quarto. Por trás dos olhos baixos e a personalidade calma escondia-se um excelente amante, alguém que sabia exatamente onde tocar e como tocar. Nos braços do Pivô o moreno sequer lembrava-se daqueles que haviam passado por sua vida. Todos os seus dias eram diferentes, todos os momentos ao lado daquela pessoa eram agradáveis e interessantes, e todas as vezes que estavam juntos, compartilhando aquele nível de intimidade, o Lançador se questionava porque não voltara antes. Se aquela era para ser sua vida. Se encontrar Murasakibara era seu destino, então por que ele havia perdido tanto tempo na América?

As mãos apertaram a colcha xadrez da cama e os lábios de Himuro deixaram escapar um gemido mais alto. Seu rosto escondeu-se no travesseiro, enquanto seu corpo tremia tão fortemente que por um momento ele achou que perderia a consciência. O orgasmo havia acontecido rápido e forte, pegando o moreno de surpresa. Ele sentiu as mãos de seu amante segurarem seu quadril com mais força, enquanto o membro deslizava para fora de sua entrada. O Lançador deixou-se cair para o lado, virando-se devagar. Seu rosto estava corado e foi um pouco reconfortante ver que o rapaz de cabelos roxos estava em condição parecida. O Pivô afastou suas pernas, voltando a penetrá-lo e fazendo com que Himuro arqueasse o pescoço para trás. Seu corpo havia se acostumado à invasão, no entanto, ele ainda se sentia fraco por causa do clímax. Murasakibara inclinou-se à frente, apoiando as mãos ao lado do rosto do moreno. Com aquele apoio suas estocadas eram mais fortes e não demorou para que a voz do Lançador voltasse a ecoar pelo quarto. Ela misturou-se ao som do ranger da cama, e logo os baixos gemidos do rapaz de cabelos roxos juntaram-se ao dueto. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres era quieto durante o sexo, deixando que sua voz fosse ouvida somente em momentos extremos.

O orgasmo de Murasakibara aconteceu após alguns minutos. O baixo "T-Tatsuya..." fez com que Himuro abrisse os olhos, sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa. _Ele nunca me chama pelo primeiro nome... Esta deve ser a segunda vez que isso acontece. _O moreno sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e ele não entendia porque seu corpo havia se tornado tão quente. _Na América todos os meus amantes me chamavam de Tatsuya. Então, qual a diferença?_ Sua ereção havia retornado e foi um pouco frustrante quando seu amante retirou-se de dentro dele.

"A-Atsushi..." O Lançador umedeceu os lábios. Ele viu o momento em que o rapaz de cabelos roxos retirou o preservativo, lacrou-o e o jogou no lixo. Sua mão direita se esticou puxando o Pivô para cima e o beijando longamente. "Eu quero mais, Atsushi."

Dois belos olhos violetas o encararam de soslaio e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Himuro antes de se arrastar para baixo. A ponta da língua de Murasakibara subiu pela ereção e o moreno moveu-se na cama, tentando afastá-lo de seu membro, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo que ele continuasse. O rapaz de cabelos roxos segurava firme em seu quadril, mantendo-o imóvel e se empenhando em oferecer prazer. _Eu posso sentir tudo..._ O Lançador puxou a roupa de cama quando sentiu os dedos de seu amante penetrando sua entrada, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olho direito, tamanha a intensidade do que ele sentia. Em poucos segundos seus lábios voltaram a cantar, porém, dessa vez eles não apenas gemiam, e sim pediam que o Pivô continuasse, que não parasse. Aqueles pedidos duraram menos de cinco minutos e então tudo se tornou branco. O arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e por onde passava parecia desligar músculos e membros. A última coisa que Himuro se lembrava de ter visto foi o teto branco e então tudo havia desaparecido, enquanto seus lábios chamavam baixo o nome de seu amante...

**x**

Os olhos piscaram longamente até finalmente se abrirem. O mundo parecia embaçado, devagar e longe... muito longe. O moreno tateou alguma coisa, sentindo dedos longos segurarem sua mão. Sua cabeça moveu-se devagar, erguendo-se e encarando o entorno: ele via a parede branca, o guarda-roupa em uma parte do quarto e um belo rosto onde olhos violetas o encaravam com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

"Como se sente, Muro-chin?" A voz de Murasakibara soou baixa. Ele sussurrava.

"Exausto." O Lançador demorou alguns segundos para compreender que estava deitado sobre o rapaz de cabelos roxos. Seu rosto virou-se para o lado, tocando o colchão e notando que ele próprio estava nu. "Que horas são?"

"Quase 21hs." O Pivô sentou-se na cama. Ele vestia uma calça esportiva azul e se olhasse bem Himuro veria que os cabelos roxos estavam molhados. _Ele tomou banho..._

"Eu dormi tudo isso? Por que não me acordou?" O moreno arrastou-se para fora da cama, mas não conseguiu sequer ficar em pé. Ele teria caído ao chão se Murasakibara não fosse mais rápido, segurando-o pela cintura. "Seus pais estão aqui e eu preciso de um banho."

"Eles ligaram e chegarão depois das 23hs." O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres o envolveu melhor, puxando-o pela cintura e juntando os corpos. "Eu enchi a banheira, então se quiser poder tomar o seu banho."

"Você poderia ter me esperado..." A mão direita do Lançador tocou os cabelos molhados de seu amante.

"Se eu tivesse te esperado meus pais chegariam e nós estaríamos no banheiro... ocupados."

Aquela visão fez Himuro rir baixo. Ele precisou de alguns segundos até conseguir andar, e a caminhada até o banheiro foi feita devagar e com muito esforço. A gigantesca banheira estava cheia e a água agradavelmente quente. Murasakibara surgiu após alguns minutos, trazendo uma troca de roupas limpas e a deixando no armário.

"Eu vou colocar um futon ao lado da cama, Muro-chin."

"Obrigado." O moreno sorriu. Ele tinha aquela ideia em mente, porém, esperava retornar ao quarto para perguntar se poderia passar a noite.

"Mas o convite para o fim de semana ainda continua, não é?" Havia apenas uma porta de vidro fumê dividindo o box do restante do banheiro, então o Lançador conseguia ver claramente a silueta de seu amante.

"Sim. Avise seus pais, Atsushi."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos acenou e saiu do banheiro, deixando Himuro com seus pensamentos. O corpo do moreno deslizou dentro da banheira, apoiando a nuca na borda e fechando os olhos. Havia marcas vermelhas por todo seu peitoral e ele não poderia deixar o quarto até o dia seguinte, ou os pais do Pivô perceberiam que ele estava andando engraçado. O prospecto para o fim de semana, todavia, afastou aqueles pensamentos inconvenientes e o fez sorrir um genuíno sorriso. _A vida é surpreendente... _O Lançador ponderou ao abrir os olhos. _Eu voltei por Taiga, mas permaneci por Atsushi. _Himuro juntou as mãos, erguendo-as devagar e observando a água escorrer por entre seus dedos. _No próximo ano passaremos no meu apartamento, então ninguém irá nos importunar e poderemos fazer o que quisermos. _Aquele pensamento levou um tom rosado às bochechas do moreno, que voltou a afundar o rosto na água. _Essa é a primeira vez que faço planos. De repente isso não soa tão ruim. _A vida estava em ordem novamente.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Achei inevitável escrever um especial de Valentine's com esses dois. Chocolates e Murasakibara andam muito bem juntos, obrigada~

E essa é minha segunda fanfic sobre esses dois, e somente agora, escrevendo essa mensagem final, eu me dei conta de que ambas foram feitas sobre o POV do Himuro, o que chega a ser engraçado já que o Atsushi é na verdade o meu favorito. Automaticamente senti vontade de escrever unicamente sobre o prisma do Murasakibara, quem sabe! Há algum tempo eu tenho uma longfic planejada com esses dois, quem sabe não role ainda esse ano?

Enfim, amanhã postarei o último especial de Valentine's Day e será com o Midorima e o Takao 3

Até~!


End file.
